Slenderville 3: Reign of Terror
This is a sequel to the previous stories. Read all that, and you might understand most of this. This page is NOT meant to be mean or harmful to any users, but if it is, Then I'm sorry... Previous Story: Slenderville 2: Return of Slenderville Next Story: Slenderville Later: Shifts in Time Slenderville Hospital Gashon: Kahar? Kahar? Kahar: Ugh... Dylan: Kahar, don't move... Kahar: My face... it hurts... Dylan: Kahar, just don't move. Gashon: Boba must have planned this. Kahar: What happened? Dylan: You triggered a car bomb. It hurt you really bad. Kahar: Where am I? Gashon: You're at the hospital. Me and Dylan made sure you arrived just in time... Kahar: Why do I have stuff over my mouth? Gashon: Don't take it off... Trust me. Kahar: What's wrong? Dylan: Kahar, you don't want to know. Kahar: Tell me. Gashon: Ok... Your face was really... messed up. Kahar: Huh? Gashon: Your face, was mangled in the explosion. The doctors can't fix it. Kahar: Omg... Dylan: Sorry Kahar... Kahar: Where's Just? Gashon: Well, he went to stop Boba. He has a hostage. Kahar: Guys, give me some time to think... Dylan: We'll be right out here Kahar, okay? Kahar: Okay. -Gashon and Dylan leave room- $OE Inc. Just: Hey! Hey! Kane: -tied to bomb- Help me please!!! Just: Are you hurt? Kane: Not yet! Just: Don't worry, I'll get us out of here. Where's The Joker? Kane: He left. Just: -cuts rope- Okay, c'mon. -Just and Kane leave building as it explodes- Kane: Phew! Thanks! Just: No problem. Any idea where Joker went? Kane: Nope. Back To Slenderville Hospital Nurse: -walks in room- Kahar: Umm, excuse me. Can you get me some water? Nurse: -takes off mask and reveals to be The Joker- Kahar: OMG!!! Joker: Shhhh. o_o Kahar: I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!! Joker: You know... I don't want there to be any hard feelings between us Kahar. When you were blown up... Kahar: YOU DID THIS!!!! Joker: I know. But when you were blown up, I was busy tying to escape before Just got to me. Now, I didn't intend for you to be blown up... Kahar: It was all you're plan!!! Joker: Do I really look like a guy with a plan? You know, I'm like a dog chasing cars. If I caught one, I wouldn't know what to do with it! I just do things. Slander had plans. The police have plans. Dylan and Gashon have plans. You know, they're schemers. Schemers trying to control this little world. I'm not a schemer. I try to show them how pathetic their attempt to control things really are. So, when I say that you and your face is nothing personal... you know I'm telling the truth. Kahar: Grrr... Joker: -unties Kahar's cuffs- The schemers put you where you are. You were a schemer, you had plans. But look where that got you. Kahar: -tries to punch Joker- Joker: -grabs Kahar's hands and holds him down- Kahar: Arrrrhhh!!! Joker: I just did what I do best. I turned your little plans and turned it on your self. Look what I did to this city, with a guy with a burlap sack, and a faceless tall guy. You know what I notice when things go according to plan? Kahar: No... Joker: Nobody panics when things go according to plan. Even if the plan is horrifying. If I say, tomorrow I tell the press, a dentist will get shot, or a bus load of trolls will be blown sky high, nobody panics. Because it's all part of the plan. But when I say ONE little mayor will die, THEN EVERYBODY LOOSES THEIR MINDS!!! Introduce a little anarchy. Join us, and I'll give you your face back. It'll be back like it was. Start a little chaos with me. I'm an agent of chaos. Then you'll be the one to establish the fall. Kahar: Ok... Packer's Football Game Ace: YEAH!!! YEAH!!!! YEAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!! Bladez: Weeeeeeeeee. Omar Gaither: Hut Hut Hut. -plays football- Ace: PACKERS ROCK!!!!!!!!! Bladez: Weeeeeeee. Kahar: -hides in stands wearing a weird gas mask over his mangled mouth- Ace: ROCK!!! PACKERS!!!! YEAH!!!!! Bladez: Weeeeeeee. Kahar: -hesitates to push button- Ace: -screams in Kahar's face- YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!! Kahar: -gets angry- -pushes button- -Football stadum blows up- Ace: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! Bladez: Weeeeeeee.... ._. Kahar: -talks on microphone- Hello. Ace: ._. Kahar: The city has a bomb hidden somehwere. And somone, I'm not saying who, has the trigger. Ace: You blew up Omar. ._. Kahar: Uhh... Well, the city is going to fall. And no one is leaving. Yeah. Ace: You blew up OMAR!!!!!! O_O Kahar: I'm new to this bad guy thing. So, I'll start proving my self bad by shooting you. Ace: o_o Kahar: -shoots Ace's foot and leaves- Ace: -on the ground- Omar... Bladez: Weeee. ._. Ball Street Wuher: This city is a proud and great place. And it's also pretty nice. So, that's why we're opening a new orphanage. It'll be here. On Ball street. And we'll make a great effort to do all we can for this great city. Kahar: This city is great isn't it? Wuher: Who are you? o_o Kahar: It doesn't matter. What matters is that this city will survive. Wuher: Survive? Survive what? Kahar: Survive it's corruption. It's evil. It must be pure! Wuher: Huh? Kahar: -points gun and shoots Wuher- Everyone Watching: OOO_OOO Kahar: -stands on top of a car- Hello everyone. Kane: Hi. Kahar: Quiet. You all are decieved. The real reason Ozank had died was because of Jay. Jay had killed him. The act you are given that holds all those prisoners in jail... is fake. They are all part of your population too. And it's time to take back what is yours. The city! And it will survive. Joker: -lets prisoners out- Prisoners: Yeah!!!!! Kahar: Now go. Take your city back. It is yours, isn't it? Courts will be taken. The rich will be no more. This city, will rise! The Slenderville Hospital Dylan: Where's Kahar? Gashon: What do you mean? Dylan: Kahar's not in his room... Gashon: o_o Dylan: Time to find him. Gashon: Ok. -Dylan and Gashon walk out of hospital- Dylan: What the heck? O_O Prisoner: -trashes street- Gashon: Who let all these people out?!?! Prisoners grab Gashon and Dylan- Dylan: What the heck is going on? Prisoner: You're under arrest. Dylan: By who? O_O Prisoner: The people of Slenderville... Slenderville Courtroom Prisoners: -drag in Cod100000- Cod: Wait! I'm one of you! You don't understand!! Reed: -is sitting in judge's bench- -slams pinkie pie gavel- Cod: o_o Reed: This is no mistake Cod. You are Cod100000? Who has been living off the blood and sweat of the citizens of Slenderville. People who are less powerful than him... You may have once been in charge, but you aren't any longer. Cod: Just ask Joker... I'm one of you... Reed: Joker has no authority here. This is merely a sentencing hearing. Now, the choice is yours. Exile? Or Death? Cod: Exile... Exile. Reed: Sold! To the man in a cold sweat. -slams pinkie pie gavel- -prisoners grab Cod and bring him out side- Prisoner: Follow the thick ice. Try not to fall in. If you get past, then your lucky. -pushes Cod onto thin ice- Cod: -slides across ice- Woah... Prisoner: -watching- Cod: -falls in ice- Prisoners: -bring in Dylan and Gashon- Dylan: No lawyers? No witnesses? What kind of court is this? Reed: Your guilt has been determined. This is merely a sentencing hearing. So, what will it be? Death, or exile? Gashon: Reed, If you think we're going out on that ice, you're dead wrong! Reed: Death then? Dylan: It looks like it. Reed: Very well. Death! -slams gavel- ... By exile. Dylan: o_o Prisoners: -grab Gashon and Dylan and throw them on ice- Gashon: Man, this ice is slippery.... Dylan: Careful... Just: -shoots batarangs at prisoners- Gashon: What took you so long? Just: We're going around. We need to stop Joker. Radum Tower Kahar: The city will now become it's own failure. It shall fall. Joker: And the city will be blown up? o_o Kahar: Yes. The trigger man is unknown. No one will suspect him. Joker: Ok. Kahar: I need you to stop the police. Trap them. Kill them. Do what ever is necessary. Joker: How come your telling me what to do? Kahar: Because. I'm in charge now. Joker: I don't think so... If you want your face back- Kahar: -grabs Joker- I know you won't give me my face back. It's ruined forever. Your lies won't get to me. Now, you'll do as I say, or your face may resemble something of Slander. Joker: o_o Kahar: -shoves Joker to the door- Flutter Street Dylan: We need to get out of here. Just: The city has been over run by prisoners. And there's no way out, if one person leaves, the entire city is destroyed. Theres a nuke somewhere, and they have an unknown trigger man. Gashon: o_o Dylan: Well, maybe we should find the trigger man! Just: We have no idea who it is. It could be anyone! Dylan: Then it's time to search everyone. Gashon: We're going to search everyone in the city? Dylan: We have to. We should start with the least expected people. Like Just. Just: You know I don't have it. Dylan: That's what they want us to think. Gashon: Maybe they want us to think this, so we turn on each other. Just: Maybe we should start looking for people who don't seem like much of a threat. Dylan: Show us you don't have the trigger first! Just: I don't have it! Dylan: Prove it. Just: I... UGH!!! How do I prove it? Dylan: By showing us it. O_O Just: I don't have it! Gashon: Alright. Let's start with Atom first. How's that sound? Dylan: Fine. I'm watching you though, Batman. Just: ... Atom's House Atom: ACE HOLD STILL!!! OOO_OOO Ace: My foot hurts. Dx Bladez: No duhhhhhhh. You got shot. Dylan: Atom, you in here? Atom: GET BACK!!!! O_O Dylan: What the heck! He has the trigger, shoot him in the face!!!! Atom: What trigger? O_O Just: I don't think either of them have the trigger... Ace: I got shot. ._. Dylan: Good for you. Bladez: Omar Gaither died. Ace: OMAR!!!!!!!!!!! Atom: You killed Omar o_o Dylan: I never did anything... Atom: Yeah, but it was Kahar who did it. Now leave! O_O Gashon: Wait, you've seen Kahar? Ace: He killed Omar ._. Bladez: He blew up the Packers. Ace: PACKERS ROCK!!!! Dylan: What the heck is going on? Gashon: Kahar killed some football guy? Ace: Omar Gaither. Dylan: Isn't that a little weird to believe? Bladez: He did it in front of people's eyes. Atom: How do I know you're not helping him? O_O Dylan: How do I know you don't have the trigger? o_O Atom: What trigger? o_o Gashon: The one to the nuke that blows Slenderville up. Atom: HOW DID I NOT KNOW ABOUT THIS? OO_OO Ace: Oh, yeah I forgot to mention that. Omar Gaither's death kind of made me forget about that. Atom: -slaps Ace HARD- Ace: Owww. ._. Atom: We should have left the city! Gashon: They blocked the roads. There's no escape from the city. Bladez: We will all die in the same way Omar Gaither has passed. Atom: NO! NO!!! NOOOO!!!!! Dylan: We need to find the guy with the bomb trigger. Any ideas? Atom: No. Just: Did you see anyone at the football game maybe? Did he hand it off to someone? Bladez: No. He just blew up the place. Ace: Omar. -cries- Atom: Shut up. o_o Dylan: Well, we need your help to find the trigger man. Atom: Ok. Just: It's someone we least expect. Atom: How about Wuher. Bladez: Wuher got shot. Atom: Well, we least expect he has it, cause he's "dead". Gashon: Wuher got shot? Ace: No one is mayor of the city now o_o Just: Alright, let's just go and find someone who might have the trigger. Atom: Ok. Bane's House Bane: Stupid city. Dylan: -breaks in- That's how we do it in the ghetto, ladies and gentlemen. Bane: What the heck? Atom: Hi!!!!!!!!!!!! Bane: ... Dylan: Sup Bane. You got the trigger? O_o Bane: No... Atom: GIVE US THE TRIGGER YOU LIAR!!!!!! -grabs Bane's neck- Bane: Let go!! Just: o_o Gashon: This is getting a little out of hand. Bladez: -eats Bane's peppermints- Ace: Omar... Dylan: Atom, I don't think he has it. Atom: THAT'S WHAT HE WANTS US TO THINK!!!! Bane: I don't!!! I swear!!! Atom: Ok o_o -lets go- Bane: Ugh... What the heck... Dylan: Bane, someone is gonna blow us all up. Bane: I know. I'm staying inside. This is madness. -chair flies through his window- Just: o_o Bane: On second thought, I'll go with you guys... Bladez: What's with all the pictures in your house? Bane: They're Felucia Combat Zone pics, now let's get out of here, before someone burns my house down. Bronymon's House Bronymon: Wow, A minecraft update while the city may blow up. Lucky me. Gashon: -kicks down door- That's how we do it in NCIS, ladies and gentlemen. Bronymon: You're paying for that... Gashon: ... Dylan: I told you the ghetto way is better. Just: Do you have the trigger Bronymon? Bronymon: Nope. Gashon: Any ideas on who does? Atom: Like Wuher? o_o Bronymon: Wuher's dead. Atom: My point exactly. o_o Bane: I think that's my house on fire... Gashon: Who else should we check? Bronymon: How about you guys stop Kahar before he blows us up! Dylan: How come everyone thinks Kahar is behind this? Bronymon: Cause his face blew up, and now he wants revenge. Ace: Told you ._. Dylan: Shut up. I'm not judging Kahar before I see it myself. -Bronymon's computer randomly catches fire- Bronymon: Well, there goes my update. Dylan: Let's go. Bronymon: Can I come with you? Bladez: Got any peppermints? o_o Bronymon: No? Gashon: Okay, you can come, let's just hurry up and find this guy! Kane's House Kane: -plays with transformer toys- Just: -slams door open with a hammer- Gashon: How is that the Batman way? Dylan: Ghetto way, 100% better. Gashon: -gibb slaps Dylan- Dylan: Don't touch me you noob! Gashon: I'm not a noob. Kane: What's going on? o_o Dylan: Okay, Kane doesn't have the trigger... I mean seriously, look at him! Kane: -has transformers toys in his hand and a kitten t-shirt- Bronymon: Who would have the trigger? Kane: Are you guys looking for the trigger man? Can I come? Dylan: HECK NO. Just: You can come along. We need all the help we can get. Dylan: Don't give me a reason to strangle you... Kane: We can all take my mini van! Just: Wow, he even has a car... -everyone gets in mini van- Kane: I don't have my driver's license yet... Bane: O_O Bronymon: I should have called dibs on the front seat... Gashon: Alright, let's hurry up! Wuher's House Dylan: Okay, why are we seriously here? He's dead. Atom: He might have had the trigger hidden here. o_o Bane: I don't think Wuher would have had the trigger. Bronymon: Is there anyone else we can check? Gashon: Yeah, probably like 50,000 more people! Atom: I wonder what Wuher keeps under his bed. o_o Gashon: Let's just go... Bailey's House Bailey: Sscriv, where did you put the peppermints? Atom: -slams door open with Ace's head- Dylan: Not bad. Sscriv: What the heck? Dylan: Where's the trigger? Atom: WHERE IS IT YOU TWO EVIL LITTLE LIARS!?!?!?! Sscriv: Trigger? Bailey: Why would we have it? Dylan: I have no idea. Gashon: This is getting us no where. Bane: Did you two realize that the criminals are running around? Sscriv: Nope. Bladez: Peppermints... -eats them- Bailey: ... Bronymon: We should go. Just: You two wanna tag along? Sscriv: Heck no. Just: Ok. Lightsaber Road Kane: -driving- Dylan: -turns on Eminem music- Just: No. We aren't listening to that junk... -turns on spice girls- Dylan: Are you serious? Just: What are you? The Joker? Yes, I am serious! Dylan: -turns on Eminem music again- Kane: Only the driver gets to choose the song. -turns on Bon Jon Jovi- Joker: -shoots at van- Bane: Is he shooting at us?!? Dylan: Who else would he be shooting at? Kane: -sweerves van and hits a Joker goon- Joker: Dylan, Dylan, Dylan. Kane: -turns around- Joker: o_o Kane: -steps on pedal- Joker: Ha ha ha.... C'mon. Hit me. Right now, hit me! Hit me! C'mon. Hit me! HIT ME!!! Kane: -slams van into Joker- Joker: -is on van hood- Ouch... Kane: o_o Joker: Since I'm here, you know how I got these scars? Dylan: No, But I know how you got these... -punches Joker's face- Joker: Ow! Kane: I can't see! He's in the way! Bronymon: Scoot over a little! Joker: -pulls out gun- Ace: Not again! Joker: -shoots Bane- Dylan: Get down! Just: Get behind the seats! Joker: Bon Jon Jovi huh? DEAD OR ALIIIIIIVE!!! HA HA HA! Ace: There's a dead guy next to me. o_o Atom: -pushes Bane's body out of the van- Better. -police car chases the van- Gashon: Good thing the police is here to help. Joker: That's actually my gang. We took your cars. No hard feelings, right? Kane: -turns van and makes Joker fall off- -mini van drives away- Joker: -gets in police car- Gashon: Think we lost him? Joker Goon: -slams police car at mini van- Dylan: Nope. Joker: -pulls out RPG- Atom: O_O Joker: -shoots back of Kane's mini van- Kane: Don't worry. This mini van is made of steel. Just: Really? Kane: No. Joker: -loads another rocket- Kane: -slams police car- Joker Goon: -accidently shoots driver- Joker: -throws out driver- Excuse me, I wanna drive. Kane: -slams police car again and sends it into the water- Joker: -swims out- Arrow To The Knee Avenue Kane: We lost him. Gashon: Phew. Dylan: What happened to Bane? Atom: ... Bronymon: Yeah... He got shot. Ace: Atom threw him out the van ._. Atom: SHUT UP OO_OO Kane: Good, I don't need any dead bodies smelling up my van. Just: Hey... What's that...? -points on top of building- Dylan: Is that...? Gashon: IT'S SLANDER!!! Slander: o_o -jumps off building- Just: Kane, follow him! Super's House Slander: -rips off door- Super: o_o Dylan: -runs in- -points gun at Slander- Just: What the heck is going on here? Gashon: Slander, I thought you were supposed to be dead. Slander: I lived. Dylan: How? Slander: The portal merely sent me to minecraft, where I spent my life trying to get out. Then I came out to find that this city was being destroyed already. Dylan: So, you don't have the trigger? Slander: No. Super: -munches on chips- Slander: I'm still bad you know. Dylan: Ok. Super: -slowly walks out of house- Gashon: Where's Super going? Super: -starts running- Dylan: OH COME ON!!!! Slander: You better catch him. Just: ... -Everyone starts chasing him- Slander: Ok. -pulls out trigger- Dylan: Super! Stop! Super: -stops- Gashon: Give us the trigger! NOW!! Super: What? Just: Do it now, and I won't beat you down as hard. Super: I don't have it. Gashon: Then why are you running? Super: I ran out of chips. Just: ... Dylan: You ran out of chips? So you just decide to run? Atom: STOP LYING AND GIVE US THE TRIGGER!!!! Super: I'm going to get more chips. Dylan: So, you don't have the trigger? Super: No. Gashon: I'm getting sick of this. You know, I honestly hope we just blow up! Atom: DON'T SAY THAT!!!! O_O Super: Slander has the trigger. Just: Slander said he didn't. Super: Bad guys lie. Just: Good point. Gashon: UGH, so now we need to go back and stop Slander... Bronymon: I don't get why we keep going back and forth. Kane: Come on guys! We almost have him! We know the triggerman! Dylan: Let's go back... Ace: Okay... Atom: NO-K!!! Dylan: Atom... Atom: Ok. -everyone walks back to Super's house- Gashon: Aaaaand he's gone. Kane: Darn. Just: I knew it... Super: -munches on chips- Bronymon: Now we need to find him. Again. Radum Tower Once Again Slander: When do I get my revenge on this city? Kahar: Soon. Joker: We'll never be able to stop the others, they're insane. Kahar: I thought you were an agent of chaos? Joker: Yeah, but they make chaos more than I have in the last week. o_o Slander: What do we do now? Kahar: I have a plan. Do not worry. My hostages will change Dylan's mind. Slander: Ok. Kahar: Joker. I want you to take the hostages out to the army base. Joker: Isn't there soldiers there? o_o Kahar: They shouldn't be a problem. We have an army of soldiers as well. Joker: You mean the prisoners? O_O Kahar: Yes. Now go. Fort Pinkamena Ocredan: So, anyone want to know the recipe for wubs? Sweet Stallion: Ok. Joker: -blows a hole in the wall- Pinkie Lover: Intruder!!! -prisoners swarm into the base- Joker: -grabs a suitcase on the table- Juan: Hold it right there! -explosion knocks Juan and Joker to the ground- Joker: -gets up and walks toward door- Jay: -flips coin- Ocredan: Freeze! Jay: I don't think so. -more prisoners swarm into the fort and push back the brony army- Jay: The fort is ours! Joker: Let's bring in the hostages. -prisoners bring in hostages- Sscriv: Let us go! Bailey: We never did anything! Brion: PLEAAAAAAASE!!!!! Joker: No. Get them in the other room. Take the brony soldiers hostage as well. Sparks University Sparks: Alright class, today we are studying the theory of black holes. Ramananda: -raises hand- How come we're learning about black holes if this is art class? Sparks: How should I know. I don't even know where a black hole comes from. -Endermen break through the windows- Sparks: Everyone evacuate! Enderman: -grabs Sparks- Sparks: -stabs it with a pen- Enderman: -let's go of Sparks- Slander: -watches everyone panic- Prisoners: -break into school- Kane: -is driving and passes by- Dylan: STOP!! Kane: -slams on breaks- Gashon: -hits head on seat- Dylan: There's Slander! On the top of that college! Kane: -drives van through the wall- -everyone hops out- Atom: OOO_OOO Dylan: What is it Atom? Atom: I just realized that it will take forever for us to watch football. Ace: OMAR!!!!!!! -cries- Bladez: -hands Ace a tissue- Just: Let's just focus on Slander. Atom: How come he gets the focus? I want the focus. o_o Gashon: Atom, you don't need focus. Atom: I NEED FOCUS!!! OO_OO Ace: -focuses on Atom- Atom: Stop starring at me. Ace: Okay... Gashon: You got your focus, now let's get Slander. Atom: I wanted HARDER focus. Kane: I have some old bread in the car that's hard. Atom: Sounds good. o_o Just: Guys, we need to stop Slander... Dylan: Atom, what are you going to do with old bread? o_o Atom: Get my focus on. Bronymon: Maybe we should leave him here. Atom: -wipes bread on his face- Just: Good idea... Dylan: Ace and Kane. You stay in the van with Atom. Kane: Ok. Just: Let's do this. O_O About 5 Stories High Slander: Run. Run away. o_o Dylan: Slander... Just: You lied. You do have the trigger. Slander: Ok. Dylan: Hand it over. Slander: No. Bronymon: Please? Slander: Ok. Just: That was easy. -everyone waits for Slander to give the trigger- Gashon: Well? Slander: Well what? Gashon: Are you gonna hand us the trigger?!? Slander: No. Just: -facepalm- Dylan: Slander, come on, give it. Slander: Ok. Just: -walks up and karate chops Slander- Slander: -drops trigger- Just: -picks it up- Slander: -whacks Just off building with tentacle- Dylan: Dang... Slander: Ok. On The Ground Just: o_o Dylan: -falls down on ground- Just: I'll give that a 7. Dylan: You got it. Now let's go. Slander: ARAAAAGH. Kane: -tackles Slander- Everyone in the van! -everyone gets it- Kane: -slams the gas pedal- Slander: -gets ran over- At The Radum Tower Gashon: -karate chops door open- Kahar: o_o Dylan: Kahar... What happened to you? o_o Kahar: You have the trigger... Dylan: Yeah. Kahar: Gimme. Dylan: No. Kahar: But Dylan... I'm a double agent. o_o Dylan: Oh okay then. -gives Kahar the trigger- Kahar: HA! I fooled you! Dylan: So, You're a triple agent??!?! O_O Kahar: No, I wasn't an agent to begin with. Kane: I think I left my oven on. Bronymon: We've been tricked. It's all over now. Kahar: Now, we'll all explode! Just: That's a little cray-cray, don't you say? Kahar: Nope. Just: Yolo. Kahar: -pushes button- -nothing happens- Kahar: Dang it. Bronymon: Hey, nothing happened. -bomb explodes- -building goes crashing down- Dylan: Aruuuuuugh. My face... Kane: I think I lost a tooth... Cool! Bronymon: That was... something. Dylan: Atom? Atom?!? BROTHER?!!? O_O Atom: I'm here. o_o Dylan: Just? Just: Dylan... Dylan, stop Kahar at all costs... Kahar: -is crushed under a bunch of junk- Dylan: See how fast I get things done alone? Just: Dylan... I want you to tell Fishy Jr. that he will have to wear that itchy outfit I sewed for him. Dylan: How's Fishy Jr.? O_O Bronymon: Just, I don't think you're going to die, you have a cut on your elbow. Just: I know that... Pfft. Kahar: I just wanted this world... to be pure... Bladez: Really Now? o_o Kahar: No, I just wanted my face back. -dies- Dylan: Well... That was surprising. Atom: I'm going to try out for the Packers. Ace: OMARRRRRRRRRR!!!!! Dx -The End- There will be a spin-off as well. o_o Category:Slenderville